It Takes Two
by keeleydanielle.xx
Summary: The Demons have a contest. The girl who wins, doens't want the prize. InuKag MirSan KouAya
1. The Contest

It Takes Two  
  
Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Inuyasha. OR any lyrics I use from Lifehouse.  
  
=-=  
  
"There goes the world Off of my shoulders There goes the world Off of my back There it goes..............."  
  
Kagome hummed the last couple beats of the song, and her friends stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Kagome! You sing that song almost as good as the Demons themselves!"  
  
"Gee, thanks............I think." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friends comment and pulled her midnight hair into a bun.  
  
"Like, you know, there like totally having that contest! Kagome should like, totally enter!" Yura exclaimed.  
  
'Argh. I need to get out of here.' "No. I really don't want to enter any contest............of any sort..........." Kagome stood up and left towards the door.  
  
Yura looked distraught. "But.......you could like, record a song with the Demons if you win! You might even be able to talk to their totally hot guitarist, Hojo!"  
  
"No! Inuyasha is hotter!" Emi exclaimed.  
  
"No, Miroku is!" Lita yelled.  
  
"No Koga!" Ayame yelled the loudest. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Er, no thanks. I really don't have any intrest in the Demons, or their music."  
  
"Is that why I found a picture of Inuyasha under your bed?"  
  
"ARGH! That was Emi's after she came over last time."  
  
"3 weeks ago? Kag, that gives you plenty of time to throw it away. Unless your idolizing the lead singer for the Demons............" Emi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Out of them all, my favourite is probably..............," Her three friends looked ready to have a heart attack if she didn't say their favourite. "None."  
  
"Kagome, your hopeless."  
  
"Not really, I think all the guys there are just a bunch of high school dropouts with almost no musical talent. The only one with the most talent is probably the girl...........what's her name again?"  
  
"Sango Yikani?"  
  
"Yeah, her. She at least gets private schooling while their on tour and stuff. The other 4 don't do anything but be obnoxious pigs."  
  
"That's not the point! You could be the most popular girl in Japan! And think of everywhere you'd get to see! Paris, Switzerland, Sydney, Montreal, Washington! You'd go all over the world Kag! You should try!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Spending part of the year in a plane and international airports! What a dream." Kagome drawled on sarcastically.  
  
"You'd get to miss school! And all the final exams! Your grades are good enough for you to enter."  
  
"Sorry guys. This summer I'll do nothing but relax and try NOT to think abut the demons or anything like that. And now you all have to leave. I gotta start studying for finals."  
  
"Bye, Kag." Ayame and Yura muttered as they left. Emi, on the other hand was devising a devious plot to get Kagome in the contest.  
  
"Guys," she hissed as soon as she was sure Kagome couldn't here them "We have to get her in that contest."  
  
"We have to record her singing. NOW!" Yura exclaimed.  
  
Ayame looked scared, "Count me out, she'll be really pissed off with us, and that's the last thing we need right now."  
  
"Then we'll just tell her it was your idea if she wins."  
  
Her eyes bugged out. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you didn't come. Now, what's going to be our excuse to go back in."  
  
"Emi, say you like totally forgot something! And you should totally put that tape recorder under her bed. Tommorow Ayame and me will go back to get the tape!" Yura snapped the gum in her mouth.  
  
"Perfect!" Emi marched back upstairs towards Kagome's bedroom where she could here Lifehouse playing. Softly, Kagome could be heard singing to it.  
  
"Imagine the thought. Me, meeting the Demons." With a sigh, she she continued trying to figure out her algebra homework. "Desperate for changing,Starving for truth,Closer where i Started,Chasing after you.............."A knock at the door interrupted Kagome's singing.  
  
"Sorry, Kag. I forgot my picture of Inuyasha." Emi walked into the room, tape recorder in her bag. She'd sneak it under the bed before she left. With a click, it recorded everything.  
  
"It's okay, go ahead and take it." Kagome turned back to her homework.  
  
"Bye, see you tommorow!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Bye again, Emi."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Sango! How could you do something like this again?"  
  
"We need more publicity! I didn't do it, Kikyo did!"  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha marched up to the band's agent. He held up a paper in front of her face. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Why, Inuyasha. That would be a piece of paper. People write things on the paper to notify themselves or other people of events." Sango, Kouga and Miroku snicked behind Inuyasha.  
  
"I know what a goddamn piece of paper is! I'm talking about the writing ON the paper."  
  
"Oh, you mean the contest. It would bring in more publicity," she shrugged and continued, "A lucky fan will have the chance to record a song with their idols and go on tour. That's all."  
  
"That's all? THAT'S NOT ALL! We're going to have a whiny pshycotic fan trailing us for 3 months! You act like it's nothing!"  
  
"Oh, Inu. The problem last time won't happen again."  
  
"It better damn well not. This is supposed to be the kick ass your this summer, but now we're stuck babysitting!"  
  
"It won't be that bad, Inuyasha." Sango stated.  
  
"Maybe it will be a lovely lady as the winner!" Miroku had stars in his eyes. Sango smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Being a pervert."  
  
"I'm not a pervery, Lady Sango!"  
  
"Don't you 'Lady Sango' me!" Miroku's hand was inching closer, and closer to her behind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! YOU HENTAI! GET AWAY! AYWAY!"  
  
"Will all of you just shut the fuck up?" Kouga asked irritably form one corner of backstage.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
-click-  
  
"Huh? Someone there?" Kagome could swear she heard a click sound. "Maybe I'm just tierd," She looked down at her clock. "Holy Shit! It's 1:30! No wonder."  
  
She climbed into her bed slowly, and muttered something about 'The evil math teachers who want to take over the world.' She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what Emi and Yura had said today. Ayame hadn't really pushed her to join the contest. Thinking on these thoughts for a while, she calmly drifted off to sleep as the alarm clock beside her flashed.  
  
"2:30"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Done^_^  
  
ER, I don't think I have that many comments on this right now...........so I'll just leave. Yep. Bye Everyone. -Waves-  
  
Please, review? @_@ 


	2. And the winner is

It takes two  
  
Note: I changed my pen name to Invisible Darkness, just to tell you all.  
  
Kagome grabbed her Cowboy Bebop manga, and sat on the couch.  
  
"Ah..........a day of relaxation........Souta went to a friend's house, mom and grandpa went out of town.........." She yawned, and opened the comic.  
  
"Kag! Open up!" Ayame knocked on the door.  
  
'So much for relaxing......'"Coming! Just a sec, Ayame."  
  
"AH! But Emi is going, like, totally weird!"  
  
'Wha?' Kagome ran to the door, and sure enough, Emi was.........what looked like, hyper. Nobody was ever sure.  
  
"C'mon Kag! They're gonna announce the winner today! Todaytodaytoday! We have to hurrrrrrrrrrrryy!" Emi grabbed Kagome's wrist, and started to drag her out the door.  
  
"Emi! Let go! She can't go in her pyjamas!" Emi let go of Kagome's wrist and started pushing her inside the house.  
  
"C'mon! Get dressed! Duckie pj's won't impress Inuyasha!"  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"They're,like, totally announcing the winners of the contest today! The one where the winner gets to sing with the Demons!"  
  
"Yeah! And the Demons are going to be there! They're going to announce the winner."  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
"Hn? So who's the pshyco who's going to be spending a month with us?"  
  
"Be nice, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ah, Sango my love, so very caring!"  
  
"Argh, shut the hell up hentai!"  
  
"Kikyo, who's the winner?"  
  
"Er, right. Hojo, the winner's name is Kagome Higurashi. Hopefully, she'll be at the announcment today. It will be less trouble if..........."  
  
'.........Kagome Higurashi.........'  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
"So, remind me, why are we here again?"  
  
"Because, Kag, the Demons will be announcing who will win!"  
  
"And? None of us entered this contest anyways, so what's the deal?" Kagome sighed, as she looked through the crowd of people. She recognized a few.......dozen.......faces from her school.  
  
"Thank you, all of you, for coming!" The newscaster spoke on the screen. Kagome shifted in her seat.  
  
"Damn, this place is packed today! We're stuck sitting on the top level of the restaurant."  
  
The perky newscaster kept continuing to speak. "Unfortuantley, the Demons cannont announce the winner, but that lucky fan will soon be joining them in their luxurious lifestyle for one month.Let's go into the location behind me, to find our lucky winner!" Several gasps were heard, as many realized that the 'location' was the restoraunt, 'The Rainbow Room'.  
  
The reporter and camera crew entered the restaurant, and the screen was showing the many different people jumping up in front of the camera.  
  
"Pathetic. They're just trying to get on TV." Kagome mumbled, unaware that the camera had turned to her.  
  
"And I believe we have found our lucky winner, Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
"What the hell?" Ayame, Emi, and Yura were whistling innocently and avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Now, Kagome. How do you feel about going on tour with the Demons, the world's most popular band?"  
  
The room was awe-struck, and silent. You could almost here a pin drop.  
  
"It's cool.......I guess........they're an okay band."  
  
She looked around skeptically.  
  
"As you can tell, she's very very excited about this whole ordeal," he turned back to Kagome, "And the limo will be arriving in 4 hours, so you may wish to go pack."  
  
Ayame's eyes widened, and she grabbed Kagome's wrist. Dragging her down the stairs, out the restaurant, and over to the Sunset Shrine.  
  
"Ayyyyaaaaameeeeee! If I HAVE to do this, I'm bringing my manga!" Ayame sighed, there was no way Kagome was leaving without at least one of her volumes of manga.  
  
"Fine. Only one though!" Kagome took this as a cue to almost stuff her suitcase with manga.  
  
"Ooh! Kagome! Say 'Hi' To Miroku for meeeee!" Emi squealed.  
  
"Isn't he, like, going out with the singer?"  
  
"Inuyasha?! NO!"  
  
"I ment the girl!"  
  
"Oh." Emi replied dumbly, and sat on the bed.  
  
"Besides, Emi, I thought you were obsessed with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Not anymore! I found an article 'bout him! It was a real scary one too," She zoned off for a few minutes, "But Kag! You have to find the perfect outfit for when you arrive!" Emi flew into Kagome's closet, and random articles of clothing started flying out.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Dearie, it's not stylish enough!" Yura awnsered, although it was nothing.  
  
'Jeans and a T-Shirt? Right. Okay, I'll just go along with this for now.' "Right. Thanks for the concern, but my ride arrives," she glanced at the clock, "NOW! Got to go! I'll e-mail you all! Byeeeeee!" She flew out of the shrine,a nd down the steps into the awaiting limo.  
  
"Hello, Miss Higurashi. I'm Shippo, your driver for when you stay at the Demons residence." He went to take her bags to place them in the trunk, but Kagome had beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Shippo. Nice to meet you. Please, call me Kagome." She smiled.  
  
Shippo smiled back, "Yes, Miss Higura----Kagome." He opened the door for her, and walked over to his driver's seat and drove towards the beach mansion.  
  
"So, Shippo, how long have you worked with the Demons?"After an hour, the silence was really starting to get to Kagome.  
  
"Er, my brother hired me a year ago to start working for his band. Yep. It was rough at first, but now I really appreciate what Inuyasha did for me."  
  
"So, Inuyasha's your brother?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Strange. You don't look anything alike."  
  
"That's what everyone says. Technically, I'm his half brother because his family adopted me when I was five. I've been living with Inu and Sessho for a while now."  
  
"Sessho?"  
  
"My other half brother. Eh.......Kagome, we're here now." Shippo chirped happily as he opened the door for Kagome.  
  
"Let me get the bags for such a lovely lady!" A new voice entered the little conversation.  
  
"No.......Miroku......Aren't you supposed to be practicing now?"  
  
"HOUSHI! GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!"  
  
"And judging by Inu's tone, you just ran out?"  
  
"Yep. When I heard the car pull up, I just couldn't resist being the first to meet the lovely winner." Miroku was similing like an idiot until a girl came out.  
  
Her maroon eyes were glaring daggers at Miroku, as she stomped over to him.  
  
"Miroku! How could you just skip like that? Inu's gonna kill you damnit!"  
  
"But, my lovely Sango-----"  
  
"Don't 'lovely Sango' me! This is the third time this week!"  
  
"I just came to meet the winner!"  
  
"What, she's here?" Sango didn't realize that she was standing right in front of Kagome.  
  
"She's behind you." Miroku yipped, and ran off.  
  
Sango calmed down, and turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango. I'm very sorry if Miroku was bothering you, he's a little--- --odd at times."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Kagome. No worries about Miroku, he didn't bother me."  
  
"Yet." Sango mumbled, "Now, let me show you around the house."  
  
"That would be nice, thanks."  
  
"Shippo, could you please take Kagome's bags up to the guest room? The one on my floor." Shippo nodded, and left.  
  
"So, how was your ride here, Kagome?"  
  
"It was very........long. I never knew how long it took to get all the way here."  
  
"Yeah, it can be a pain sometimes. Oh, anyways, here is the rehersal room/basement. I think the guys are practicing down there now. We'll go down later, when they're done. So, over this way is the kitchen and dinning room."  
  
The grey marble counters glimmered in the sunlight. Another girl, maybe a year older then Sango, was busy cooking near the stove.  
  
"Hello Rin!"  
  
Rin looked up from the very interesting carrot she was chopping up, for what looked like, dinner.  
  
"Oh, Hi Sango," She took a step away from the counter and towards the two girls, "You must be Kagome, correct?"  
  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you Rin." Rin smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Kagome. I'm glad they picked someone who is polite this time."  
  
"This time?"  
  
"Yeah, there was another time, when they picked a fan and they almost------ "  
  
"Rin! We're not supposed to tell anyone about that!"  
  
"Sorry, Sango. You two get on with your tour, I'm going to finish up dinner."  
  
"Bye Rin!" Sango dragged Kagome off to the living room.  
  
"This is our living room. Everyone usually just comes here to hang out, and stuff." Kagome had barley enough time to take in her surroundings before Sango dragged her off again.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to get back downstairs. Practice calls. This may be a good time for you to come watch, if you want."  
  
"Sure! I'd love it! Don't worry about the tour. Can you just show mw later, where I'll be staying?"  
  
"Of course! It's in my part of the house," Kagome just looked at Sango like she was crazy, "No time to explain now. Sorry!"  
  
As they walked closer towards the basement, Kagome could hear singing.  
  
".......I always know where you are, you never know where I am  
  
You got me sneaking around like the invisible man  
  
You'll never know where I've gone, you've gone and done it again  
  
you've got me sneaking around like the invisible man..........."  
  
At the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, the voice stopped singing, and looked up.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Thank You's-  
  
KagomeHigurashi66  
  
kagomelover4444  
  
Philz   
  
Ayame, in Kouga hating mode- Indeeeeeed. I would read your stories. ^^  
  
rubymermaid  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
  
*sends you all a gigantic cookie!*  
  
^__________________________^ 


	3. Meet

It Takes Two  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he sneered. Kagome could barley see anything down there, there was dim light around the shadows of, what she assumed, was the band. The person who spoke, his eyes glittered in the dim light. The pale gold...  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice. This is the girl, Kagome Higurashi," She noticed the confused expression on Inuyasha's face. "The winner for the contest," still confused. "That Kikyo held. We listened to about a thousand different tapes." Sango was trying to clue Inuyasha in so he didn't look too much like a moron.  
  
"Oh, her. Keh. Why should I be nice to that wench? She shouldn't even be down here." He sneered.  
  
"INUYASHAAAA!" Sango had a guitar in hand, ready to smash it over Inuyasha's head, when Kagome reached up to stop her.  
  
"It's okay, Sango. Let him think what he wants." She smiled weekly as Sango,Kouga,Hojo, and Miroku looked dumbfounded.  
  
"But—Kagome! He---"  
  
"Forget what he said." She whispered. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Kagome. I won't hit him with the guitar," Sango shot Inuyasha a look, which clearly said, 'Just-because-I-said-no-guitar-doesn't-mean-I- won't-muder-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident'. Inuyasha gulped and ran behind Miroku.  
  
Miroku flitted up to where the two girls were, and took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Milady, I would be honored if you would tell me your name," He kissed her hand, and smiled.  
  
'This should be interesting.'Sango thought grimly over what was about to happen. 'Poo Kagome.' She shook her head.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you do me the honor to bare my child?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said; Would you do me the honor of---"  
  
"I heard what you said you.....letch! KYAAAA! I can't believe you! I just met you and! Arg!" Kagome proceded to slap Miroku so hard he almost flew into Inuyasha.  
  
"Fiesty! I like that!" Piped Miroku, before Inuyasha kicked him in the side.  
  
"Shut up, idiot, before you get yourself in deeper trouble."  
  
Sango nodded, and turned to Kagome. 'Ohmigod! She doesn't their names!' "Um, Kagome, These are Miroku, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga." Sango pointed to them as she said their name. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," She turned to Sango and whispered, "Um...Can I go hang out with Rin...I think I might be a distraction..." She nodded towards Miroku. Sango sighed in understanding.  
  
"Of course, go right ahead. You remember how to get to the living room, right?"  
  
"I think so..." Kagome frowned, as she tried to remember the hallways and turns they took to get to the basement. "I only have to follow the trail of bread crumbs, right Hansel?"  
  
Sango laughed, while Kouga and Inuyasha just looked confused, Miroku was looking at himself in the mirror and Hojo was fiddling with his guitar. "Indeed Gretel! Good luck finding the living room, if you have any trouble, come back down here." Kagome nodded and headed up the stairs. She closed the door lightly.  
  
She started off on the journey. "Too bad I didn't actually leave bread crumbs..." She muttered to herself. 'Right or Left....' Randomly guessing, Kagome considered it a miracle when she found the living room again.  
  
Rin was eating her lunch when she heard the footsteps behind her. Slowly turning, she realized it was the contest winner....Kagome. That was her name.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Um, no thank you. I was just getting a little nervous down there, so I came up here, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Of course. The more the merrier." Rin scotted over to make a spot for Kagome on the couch. In the process, she knocked down three or four of the pillows Kikyo insisted on having.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome took the seat, and turned her attention to the screen.  
  
"So, Kagome. Did you meet any of the guys yet?" Rin asked, taking a sip of her Sprite.  
  
"Um, yeah. I met Inuyasha...and...the letch..." It was obvious to Rin that Kagome had accidently forgotten his name.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
'Yeah. Him. He asked me some question about me wanting to bare his child....the letch!"  
  
"That's Miroku..." Rin sighed and tried to watch the screen.  
  
"Um, Rin? What're we watching?"  
  
"I think...I don't know...It's something about a guy who goes to London and gets bitten by a werewolf..."  
  
Kagome cringed when the werewolf attacked, and closed her eyes. "You want to change it?" Rin asked, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sorry..." She muttered.  
  
"No biggie, the American movies are very strange anyways." Rin smiled, looking cheerful as always. She turned the channel to another American show.  
  
"Wow...these singers are really bad..." Kagome said, as one of the singer's voices crackled trying to hit the high note.  
  
"I know, and that guy's comments are..."  
  
"Funny." The both finished at the same time, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Rin? Can you please introduce me to your knew friend?" Asked a voice from behind them.  
  
"Sesshy! Of course, hun. This is Kagome Higurashi, the winner of the Demons contest." Rin perked up, hearing her boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Ah, I see. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi. I hope you enjoy your stay here," His face held a small smile, "And Rin, I've made reservations tonight for the whole group at the Golden Palace(AN: Couldn't think of a good name. X_X), could you please tell the others?"  
  
"Of course, Sessh! Kagome, do you want to come?"  
  
"Um...Sure..." Kagome hesitated at seeing Miroku again. 'That thing scared the hell outta me! At least he was nicer then the jerk. I can't believe he called me a wench!' Kagome scowled, at Rin thought to be, the carpet.  
  
"Kagome? I don't think the carpet did anything wrong...why're you glaring at it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Um....It's nothing, Rin. Really, it's nothing."  
  
"Okay then." Rin pushed the door open. The screams of Sango and the thwacks of a guitar could be heard. Then Inuyasha's voice broke in.  
  
"DON'T HIT HIM WITH THE GOOD GUITAR!"  
  
"Do you wanna be hit, Inu?" Sango asked, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs, hoping to get Sango to stop, when she tripped on the extension cord and was about to fall down the stairs.  
  
She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact when she felt two arms grab her, and pick her up bridal style.  
  
"Clumsy wench." He dropped Kagome when there was no more steps.  
  
'This is gonna be one hell of a month!' Kagome sighed.  
  
-00-  
  
^_^ This will be my last update for this story for approximately two weeks. I have to work on some stuff for school, and then I go on a trip for a week. I'll be writing the fanfiction while I'm on the trip, but I won't have a way to post them. I'm very sorry.  
  
Thank You's  
  
KagomeHigurashi66- I have plans for Ayame and Kouga to meet don't worry.  
  
Death's essence  
  
Snapping Drake  
  
snowybabi  
  
Kitsune224  
  
Anime/manga luver  
  
reini  
  
malik's girlfriend  
  
RogueSummers  
  
TylleR-LovE- Hm. Wait and see before you say what it's like, okay?  
  
Ayame, in Kouga hating mode 


End file.
